The present invention relates to a tire lifting tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tire mounting device which is capable of lifting a wheel and allowing the wheel to be rotated to align the studs with the wheel for mounting on a vehicle.
The prior art describes several patents capable of transporting a tire from one location to another. For example; U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,226 relates to a tire dolly capable relocating a tire from one location to another. However, the present invention provides a unique tire mounting device design.